Especial de Halloween
by Titan Lover forever
Summary: Chico Bestia intenta convencer a los titanes de que nunca es tarde para celebrar Halloween, después de un pequeño incidente, la noche que tanto ansía no será del tipo divertida como él lo esperaba, mientras que Robin dejará ver su Grayson interior y Starfire su habilidad a la hora de asustar -¡Que empiece la diversión! ¿Dulce o Travesura?
1. Travesura antes de Halloween

_Hola!_

_eh llegado con una pequeña historia, especial de halloween, espero les guste! n.n_

* * *

><p><em><strong> Travesura antes de halloween<strong>_

Todos los Titanes estaban reunidos en la sala principal, recién se habían levantado, cada uno tomaba su desayuno correspondiente, sea carne, tofu, un té, huevos o la comida tamaraneana de Star, aunque eso correspondería más a un almuerzo, era lo de menos a la hora de desayunar, había un silencio pacífico hasta que el menor de todos lo interrumpe con una voz enérgica y emocionada.

-¿No es emocionante que falten sólo 12 horas para la mejor noche de todas?- preguntó Chico Bestia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿No crees que estás un poco viejo para eso Chico Bestia?

-Nunca se es demasiado viejo para nada Cyborg, y tampoco es necesario salir a pedir dulces para disfrutarla- respondió sin dejar que su edad lo desanimara

-¿Qué pretendes?- preguntó Raven dando un sorvo a su té

-Vamos Raven, aunque no salgamos a pedir dulces, podríamos hacer una fiesta de disfrazes o algo, ¡Es Halloween!- decía el chico tratando de animarlos a participar en esta noche tan especial

-¿Qué es Halloween?- interrumpió Starfire

-Halloween o Noche de Brujas, es una fiesta que se celebra en la noche del 31 de octubre, se asocia con los colores naranja, negro y morado, es una noche especial en la que los niños se disfrazan y pasean por las calles pidiendo dulces de puerta en puerta pronunciando "dulce o travesura" que consiste en que les den dulces o harán una travesura o broma inofensiva.

-A mi me suena divertido- respondió Starfire sonriendo a Robin por su estructurada respuesta

-Bien, ya tengo a una participante, no sean aguafiestas, si bien no quieren salir a pedir dulces, podemos celebrarla a nuestro modo- decía Chico Bestia siendo ayudado por Starfire con un movimiento positivo de cabeza y emocionada también

-Está bien Chico Bestia, ¿Qué dicen chicos?- preguntó Robin rendido pero sonriendo por lo infantil que era su compañero

-No esperes que me voy a disfrazar para pasar la noche- respondió Raven dando un escondido _sí_ a la propuesta

-Está bien, pero para una fiesta cinco no hacen nada- respondió Cyborg

-Invitamos a los titanes del Este- respondió Starfire animada

-Bien, hay que prepararnos desde ahora para tener todo listo en la noche antes de que lleguen los titanes del Este- respondió Robin animándose a festejar la celebración, quién sabe, talvez la pasen muy bien después de todo.

Sonó la alarma, un robo en un Banco, todos salieron a la señal del líder, eran los Hive Five, como era a diario, detuvieron a los chicos malos y salvaron el día, hasta que todos se empezaron a molestar por la acción de los titanes, si bien estaban robando, no lo hacían para mal, esta ocación, su propósito era conseguir el dinero para los preparativos de Halloween, así que Robin con mucho, muuucho esfuerzo, les dió una tarjeta que les permitía comprar todo lo que necesitacen para la festividad y un poco más, ya que les regaló, la tarjeta que menos valor monetario tenía, aunque era la de menos valor, no significaba que era una miseria, todo lo contrario, pero decidió perdonarlos esta vez.

-Ese fué un gesto muy amable viniendo de tu parte- dijo Starfire

-Y espero que no se repita, son unos villanos- decía Robin con gesto arrepentido

-No te preocupes, sé que le darán un buen uso, y si no, por lo menos no robarán en un par de días- lo animaba Starfire

-Sí, sí, sí, le darán un buen uso- interrumpió Chico Bestia desinteresado y preocupado por otra cosa- eso es lo de menos, tenemos que comprar todos los preparativos para la noche, disfrazes, decoración, comida, dulces, linternas de Jack

-¿Linternas de Jack?- preguntó por supuesto Starfire

-Una calabaza a la que le sacan la pulpa, le tallan rostros monstruosos y les prenden velas adentro- y ahí estaba Robin con su respuesta al alcance

-Yo puedo escoger la comida y los dulces- decía Cyborg con rostro apetitoso

-Y yo me encargo de las calabazas- dijo Robin mirando a un puesto lleno de ellas

-Raven y yo vamos a ver los disfrazes- respondió Starfire

-Iré con Cyborg por la comida- dijo Chico Bestia para elegir lo que él personalmente comería, aunque talvez sólo fueran dulces

-¿Y que disfrazes compramos?- preguntó Raven como siempre con gesto de seriedad

-Da lo mismo, sólo comprenlos- respondió Robin

-El mío de calabera, sino, un ninja- dijo Chico Bestia siendo empujado por Cyborg para hacer las compras de una vez

Después de un rato, los chicos ya habían hecho todas sus compras correspondientes, pero las chicas todabía no llegaban, fué cuando Robin recordó que no habían comprado decoraciones y llamó a Raven ya que Starfire no respondía

-Raven, dónde están, espero que no de camino a la torre, nos faltan las decoraciónes

-No te preocupes, fué lo primero que compramos después de que Chico Bestia lo olvidara

-¿Y qué tanto demoran para comprar disfrazes?

-Dile eso a Starfire, demoró media hora en elegirles los disfrazes a ustedes ya que las opciónes de Chico Bestia no estaban, pero ya los tiene

-¿Y cuál es la tardanza?

-Ahora está eligiendo uno para ella, primero provó uno de diablilla, luego uno de vampira...

-Hola Robin- salió Starfire del mostrador al ver que Raven hablaba con su amigo

-Hola Star- saludó Robin desviando la mirada sonrojado al ver a Starfire vestida de vampireza pero con un escote muy pronunciado

-¿Qué te parece?- preguntó Starfire dando una vuelta, Robin quería que lo tragara la tierra en ese mismo instante -Creo que es muy emm

-Playboy- interrumpió Raven con lo primero que le llegó a la mente- ¿No lo crees Robin?- preguntó divertida al ver el rostro de su compañero que empeoró cuando Starfire preguntó el significado de aquella peculiar palabra para ella

-Eh, Playboy es...-Desvió la mirada hacia sus compañeros- Este...¡Chico Bestia suelta eso!- gritó de repente y la comunicación se cortó inesperadamente, en realidad nada inesperado para Raven que reía por dentro

-Ese te queda perfecto jovencita- le dijo el vendedor a Starfire

-Es lindo, pero no quiero mostrar nada- respondió Starfire

-¿Qué tal este?- le dijo una empleada

-Qué hermoso- respondió Starfire maravillada con aquel disfráz

-Tiene una historia muy interesante- le respondió la empleada mirando el disfráz

-Bien, las calabazas están, la comida está, decoración listo, disfrazes...¡Chico Bestia, las chicas no encontraron las opciones a tu disfráz y lo eligieron ellas mismas!- dijo Robin sin mirar lo que sus compañeros hacían

-¡Calaberas!- dijo Chico Bestia arrojando de la pulpa de la calabaza

-¡Zombies!- respondió Cyborg lanzando pulpa de la calabaza de él

-¡Calaberas!

-¡Zombies!

-¡Calaberas!

-Ehh, chicos, ya tienen listas las...-no terminó de hablar ya que los chicos sin prestar atención a quién se dirigían sus lanzamientos terminaron embistiendo a Robin con la pulpa

-Oh, oh- dijo Cyborg nervioso mirando a Chico Bestia rascándose la nuca

-Raven- Robin abrió su comunicador - Dile a Starfire que yo mismo escogeré mi traje

* * *

><p>hola de nuevo!<p>

bien, este fué el primer capítulo ojalá haya sido de su agrado n.n

espero hacerlo de pocos capítulos, mi límite son 5 capítulos, no más que eso aunque, ya veremos que pasa xD

quiero aclarar que el primer capítulo es especial de halloween porque lo publico en esta fecha, no porque lo valla a terminar hoy :P

Espero sus reviews! n.n


	2. Llegó la hora

_Hi again n.n_

_Hola de nuevo n.n_

_aquí llegué con el segundo capítulo de esta historia, disfrutenlo n.n_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Llegó la hora...<strong>_

Mientras tanto en la tienda de disfrazes...

-Starfire si no te das prisa, te prometo que haré que mi padre destruya todas las tiendas de disfrazes

-No estoy segura con el traje que le elegí a Robin.

-No te preocupes por eso, Robin me acaba de llamar diciendo que él lo escogería, ya vámonos

-ah bueno, me lo llevo- le dijo a la empleada refiriéndose al disfráz que le había mostrado- Raven ¿no quieres por último disfrazarte de bruja?

-dije que, no lo esperen, en el desayuno

-Vamos, sólo basta con un gorro y una capa negra

-No insistas

-Siiiii- dijo Starfire juntando sus manos, rogándole

-Sólo para que dejes de molestarme- contestó Raven, sabía que Starfire no se rendiría tan fácil -Pero sólo el gorro y la capa, absolutamente nada más- recalcó a lo que había dicho su amiga

-Absolutamente nada más- sonrió Starfire al lograr su cometido

-Vamos a la torre, todabía falta invitar a Abeja y los demás.

* * *

><p>-Eh...¿Robin?...¿Eh, estás bien?- preguntó Chico Bestia nervioso<p>

-Estoy lleno de pulpa de calabaza hasta en mi ropa interior- respondió estático mientras le resvalaba la pulpa de su cabeza

-Y...¿Estás bien?- insistió sin entender lo que su líder quizo decir

-Físicamente sí Chico Bestia- dijo Robin dejando un pequeño rastro de enfado en su voz

-jeje...¿quieres que te ayudemos?- preguntó Cyborg que reía nerviosamente

-Ya me ayudaron bastante, quedé completamente bañado en pulpa- respondió pasándose la mano por su cara quitándose la pulpa que le quedaba e hizo lo mismo con sus brazos y su cuerpo -Terminen con eso de una vez por todas- dijo y se dirigió a la puerta para ir a su habitación

-Fiuu- suspiraron sonoramente los chicos, haciendo que Robin se detuviera y los mirara por sobre su hombro

-No crean que saldrán ilesos de esta- sonrió macabramente haciendo a los chicos asustarse

Cyborg y Chico Bestia, ahora temerosos terminaron de tallar las calabazas, pero ninguno podía quitarse la aterradora sonrisa que les dedicó Robin antes de marcharse, ¿Porqué les sonrió así?, ¿Que pasaba por su cabeza al hacer ese gesto?, ¿tendrían que tomarlo en serio, o simplemente olvidarlo?.

-Bueno, supongo que estando los Titanes Este de visita, Robin no podría hacernos nada que nos avergonzara, ¿Cierto?

-Eso creo- respondió Chico Bestia dudoso

-No, Robin no es esa clase de chico, gracias Titanes Este- dijo Cyborg mirando hacia arriba

-Oh, hola chicos- saludó Starfire

-Ah, hola Star- respondió Chico Bestia que ya más tranquilo terminó con una sonrisa- ¿Tienen los disfrazes?

-Y las decoraciones- agregó Raven mirando a Chico Bestia

-Ah cierto...las decoraciones- sonrió apenado -¿Y cuál es el que me escogieron?- preguntó volviendo al tema

-Lamento que no encontramos las opciones que querías- dijo Starfire pasándole el disfráz

-Wow, está genial, era justo este una de mis opciones, gracias chicas- respondió feliz al ver el disfráz de calabera, justo por lo que estaba peleando con Cyborg

-Y este es para tí amigo Cyborg, supuse que este disfráz te quedaría mejor que si compraba uno entero y equivocarme de talla

-Increíble, gracias Starfire- agradeció Cyborg viendo su disfráz de zombie -¡Y viene con sangre falsa boh yah!- exclamó, de veras que el disfráz le encantó -¿Zombie?- le dijo Cyborg a Chico Bestia

-¿Calabera?- contestó de la misma manera

-¡Robin bañado en pulpa!- exclamaron los dos riendo a carcajadas dejando a las chicas confundidas mientras hiban a contactar a sus invitados

"Bien, si quieren guerra, guerra tendrán" dijo una sombra en la oscuridad mostrando una sonrisa diabólica que viajaba de oreja a oreja. Salió de la torre sin avisar a nadie, si no quería levantar sospechas tendría que ir rápido, así que se puso el cinturón teletransportador que le había quitado a un antihéroe y apareció cerca de una tienda llena de disfrazes no de niños ni de cosas buenas, si no, una tienda de disfrazes de terror, "gracias por devolverme el cinturón Red x" agradeció y entró a la tienda en busca de lo que necesitaba, no encontraba nada de su interés, si bien eran cosas que daban miedo, no era lo que él quería, hasta que escuchó a un chico discutir con su madre, no debía tener más de 15 años de edad, pero le interesó bastante lo que el muchacho decía del disfráz, una vez que el chico y su madre se fueron, averiguó sobre aquel disfráz con una empleada que se encontraba cerca, convencido con lo que le contó, decidió comprarlo. A la salida de la tienda vió una nave que se dirigía a la torre, "Oh no" dijo antes de apretar el botón de teletranportación y apareció en la entrada a la torre, lo apretó una vez más y apareció fuera de su habitación, entró muy apurado, escondió su compra bajo la cama y salió rápidamente en dirección a la azotea, para no dar sospechas.

-¡Hola chicos!- salió Abeja a abrazar a todo el mundo incluyendo a Raven

-Es glorioso que hayan venido- decía Starfire mientras saludaba a Veloz

-A mi igual me alegra- dijo Veloz devolviéndole el saludo dándole un abrazo -¿qué pasó con Robin?- preguntó interesado en su ausencia

-Bueno, en realidad no..-respondió Starfire siendo interrumpida

-Aquí, me alegra que hayan podido venir- dijo Robin mientras cerraba la puerta de la azotea

-No nos habríamos perdido esta gran noche- contestó Abeja sonriente

-Bueno, todabía no terminábamos de poner las decoraciones- dijo Cyborg rascándose la nuca

-Les podemos dar una mano- contestó Aqualad

-Nosotros también- dijeron Más y Menos saltando, uno después del otro

-Bien, qué estamos esperando, vamos a terminar de decorar- dijo Starfire empujando a Veloz junto con Abeja mientras les decía a los otros que los siguieran

-Esta va a ser una noche inolvidable- dijo Chico Bestia que se dirigía a las escaleras junto a Cyborg, Aqualad y los gemelos

-No te imaginas cuánto- dijo Robin para sí mismo sonriendo travieso y los siguió a las escaleras

Una vez todos reunidos en el living, se pusieron a terminar de decorar, a Starfire se la veía tan animada mientras decoraba los pasillos junto a Veloz y Abeja, que a nadie se le ocurriría pensar que ella sería una de las causas de una noche divertidamente inolvidable para todos, nadie pensaría que una simple celebración de halloween haría del más inocente algo completamente desconocido, ni que un inocente no pudiera hacer esas cosas, sino más bien, que nadie se lo espera, mucho menos del chico líder de todo un grupo, el que tiene todo bajo control, ahora haría todo lo contrario, siendo que él es el serio, el responsable, el que dice qué hacer, cuándo y dónde, en esta ocación no sería así, ésta era su noche, sólo de ellos, aunque ni ellos mismos lo sepan, era la hora de demostrar que uno no siempre va a actuar tal cuál un día normal en una noche tan escalofriante, es mejor que estén preparados para lo que viene o morir de un infarto, lo que pase primero.

-¡Sólo falta media hora para la noche más escalofriante de todas!- decía Chico Bestia muy emocionado al igual que los gemelos

-Oh, oh, ¡nuestros disfrazes!- gritaron los gemelos corriendo a la azotea -Ya estamos listos, y trajimos sus disfrazes- dijeron entregándole sus disfrazes a Aqualad, Abeja y Veloz

-¿y de qué son sus disfrazes?- preguntó Starfire

-El mío es de una chica caza vampiros- dijo Abeja mostrando una polera roja junto a una chaqueta de cuero, pantalones ajustados y sus botas, todo negro

-El mío es tipo rockero- contestó Veloz que traía también una chaqueta de cuero, pantalones jeans con alguna que otra rasgadura, una polera sin mangas negra, unos lentes oscuros y pañuelo para la cabeza

-No encontré otra cosa qué ponerme así que también elegí uno tipo rockero, pero no está tan mal- dijo Aqualad que tenía lo mismo que Veloz pero sus pantalones no estaban rasgados y su polera tenía la imagen de una calabera

-El mío es un vampiro- dijo Menos estirando sus brazos -Y el mío es una momia- dijo Más imitando a una

-Se ven adorables- dijo Starfire juntando sus manos con gesto de ternura haciendo que los gemelos la abrazaran

-¿Y sus disfrazes?- preguntó Veloz a Raven, Starfire y Robin ya que Cyborg y Chico Bestia ya se habían vestido

-Espero que les guste, voy a cambiarme a mi habitación, Abeja, ¿vienes o te cambias en el baño?- preguntó Starfire

-Si me estás dejando, voy contigo, total somos chicas- contestó Abeja y siguió a Starfire a su habitación- ¿Raven, no..?

-No hace falta- contestó Raven mostrando sólo un sombrero y una capa negra

-Bien chicos, hay una habitación desocupada, se pueden cambiar ahí- dijo Robin haciendo un gesto de que lo siguieran -Bien, yo iré a mi habitación a cambiarme, nos vemos en la sala principal- informó antes de ir a cambiarse

Mientras tanto, Cyborg, Chico Bestia y los gemelos se pusieron a jugar videojuegos, el cuál Chico Bestia estaba feliz jugando ahora que les ganaba por lo menos a los gemelos, después de 15 minutos aparecieron Aqualad y Veloz que se unieron al juego. Mientras, en la habitación de Starfre, las chicas ya se habían vestido pero habían decidido darse un pequeño toque de maquillaje en los labios y las pestañas o mejor dicho, Abeja le recomendó a Starfire que se maquillara, le delineó los bordes de las pestañas, se las encrespó un poco y le pintó los labios levemente con un color rojo sangre, así, se veía más como una vampira que podría verse provocativa si ella decidía que así fuera, pero, es Starfire, ¿no?, su actitud no es la de una chica seductora, aunque su equipo tiene muy claro que puede serlo cuando a ella se le ocurra, "Vamos Starfire, ya estás lista" le dijo Abeja que la veía mirarse a un espejo, "Ve tú, te alcanzaré luego", le respondió la pelirroja y su amiga le hizo caso. "Espero que todo salga bien, no quiero ser la misma de siempre, quiero ser una completa desconocida en esta festividad a la que llaman Halloween, esta es mi oportunidad para hacer saber a mis amigos que puedo ser diferente cuando me lo proponga".

"Está todo listo, ya verán chicos, ya verán de lo que soy capáz" decía Robin dando una última mirada a su disfráz y se fué en dirección a la sala principal a travéz del oscuro pasillo, cruzó la puerta, pero se quedó parado un rato hasta que la escuchó abrirse de nuevo, no se movió, estaba más concentrado en sus pensamientos que en su alrededor.

Nadie se había dado cuenta que los dos miembros faltantes, Robin y Star, estaban parados, uno frente a la puerta y la otra en la oscuridad que entraba de ella.

"¡Ya es hora!" gritó Chico Bestia con efusividad, "Llegó la hora" susurraron los dos titanes sin que nadie los oyera.

* * *

><p>y esto fué la segunda parte, espero que haya sido de su agrado, hasta la próxima! :D<p> 


	3. Esta noche recién está empezando

_**Hola nuevamente**_** n.n**sé que demoré pero la escuela ahora que se está acabando me consume más del tiempo libre que tengo para hacer algunas de las cosas que me gustan.

Bueno, sin más interrupcciónes, los dejo con el tercer capítulo de esta historia n.n

* * *

><p><em><strong>Esta noche recién está empezando<strong>_

Nadie se había dado cuenta que los dos miembros faltantes, Robin y Star, estaban parados, uno frente a la puerta y la otra en la oscuridad que entraba de ella.

"¡Ya es hora!" gritó Chico Bestia con efusividad, "Llegó la hora" susurraron los dos titanes sin que nadie los oyera.

-¿Alguien ah visto a Robin o a Starfire?- preguntó Veloz haciendo a los demás notar la ausencia de estos

-Starfire me dijo que enseguida venía- contestó Abeja mientras recordaba

-¿Eh?- Robin mientras veía como los demás aún no notaban su precencia, escucho una risa que de no ser por su cercanía a ella, hubiera pasado desapercibida -¿Starfire, eres tú?- preguntó caminando hacia la oscuridad que la puerta abierta dejaba entrar

-Aquí estoy amigo Robin- contestó ella acercándose lentamente mientras la luz de la sala, poco a poco empezó a rebelar el atuendo que traía

-Wow- susurró admirando como lucía su amiga -Eh, Te queda bien- dijo Robin finalmente sonriendo ligeramente sonrojado

-Gracias- asintió Starfire y llevó sus manos atrás de su espalda -Tú también te vez glorioso- sonrió alegremente ahora juntando sus manos a un costado de su cara

-Bueno, ya era hora de que aparecieran- interrumpió Cyborg la pequeña plática de sus dos amigos

-Una cosa era que apareciéramos y otra muy distinta era que notaran nuestra precencia- contestó Robin haciendo un gesto con la mano para que Starfire entrara y seguido, caminó tras ella

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Chico Bestia haciendo un gesto de desentendido

-A que, por lo menos yo, estaba allá parado hace unos diez minutos y no se dieron cuenta

-Buena Van Helsing- sonrió Veloz burlonamente mientras apoyaba su brazo en el hombro de Robin

-Sí, soy un cazador, y no, no soy Van Helsing- respondió Robin quitando la molestia que se apoyaba en su hombro

-¿Vampira?- preguntó Raven dirigiéndose a Starfire -¿No que lo hayabas muy subido de tono?

-Sí, pero comprándolo por partes pude cambiar la polera

Respondió Starfire acomodándose la polera negra, la cual tenía igual un aceptable escote en punta, junto a un short, unas panties con rasgaduras, unas botas hasta las rodillas, todo en negro junto a unos brazaletes y una cadena alrededor de su cuello de la cuál colgaba una estrella con un marco de diez puntas rellenada en un color morado claro, sin mensionar que se había colocado pintura blanca en la cara y brazos para verse un tanto más pálida y de verdad que Abeja pintaba bien, sin mencionar el detalle de los ojos y labios, sin duda alguna se veía atractiva y no hacía falta recordar que podría serlo si quería, aunque esa no fuera su naturaleza y todos lo tenían más que claro.

-¿Y quién es la presa Robin?

-Bien, mi disfráz es, al igual que el de Abeja, de un caza vampiros, así que...

-Ovbiamente la presa es Starfire, ¿o me equivoco?- interrumpió Cyborg levantando una ceja sonriendo con burla

-Cyborg, todos sabemos que no te equivocas- le dijo Chico Bestia haciendo con la mano un gesto de susurro aunque lo bastante alto para molestar a Robin

-No necesariamente- respondió Robin desviando la mirada hacia un costado

-De nosotros ella es la única vampira- razonó Aqualad sin intención de molestarlo

-No justifica que Star tenga que ser mi presa- contestó aún con la mirada desviada pero ahora empezó a sentir como el color hiba ascendiendo a su rostro

-Por el contrario, Starfire es quién te hará su presa, ¿no cierto Star?- dijo Abeja dándole un codazo

-Por supuesto que Robin puede ser mi presa, después de todo, ¿soy una vampira, no?- respondió Starfire que al ver como el color de las mejillas de Robin aumentaba entendió el doble significado que pudo haber tenido su respuesta haciendo que ella se sonrojara levemente mientras que Robin poco a poco tomaba el color de un tomate

-Sí, Starfire puede ser mi presa como yo puedo ser la suya en cuanto a los disfrazes que vestimos- dijo Robin siguiendo la corriente para hacer creer que no le importaba- Pero eso no puede decir que el blanco no puedan ser ustedes- dijo recordando algo mientras miraba a los presentes, "acaban de entrar a mi lista" pensó sonriendo macabramente

-Cyborg, la sonrisa viejo- susurró Chico Bestia recordando esa sonrisa macabra con susto

-¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!- empezaron a gritar más y menos -¿Y los dulces cuándo?- decían con desesperación

-Ya vamos chicos- respondió Abeja

-¿Ya vamos?- preguntaron sin poder creerlo -¡Hemos perdido casi veinte minutos!

-¿Quién los llevará?- preguntó Abeja a los demás

-Raven, ¿quieres...- Robin quedó mudo al ver la expresión de Raven

-Ni-Lo-Sueñes- pronunció con delicadeza y firmeza cada palabra

-Yo te puedo acompañar- dijo Aqualad logrando calmar la mirada de fuego que le dirigía Raven a su líder

-Ni lo sueñes viejo- interrumpió Chico Bestia poniéndose frente a Aqualad- Iré yo

-Tú no lo sueñes- dijo Robin caminando hacia Chico Bestia -Fuiste tú el que dió la idea, tú insististe hasta que aceptamos, ahora te quedas aquí- sentenció Robin autoritariamente

-Como sea- dijo Raven abandonando la sala junto a Aqualad y los gemelos

-Vamos Cyborg, pongamos algo de música- le dijo Abeja siendo seguida hasta la computadora por los demás titanes.

Todos bailaban al compás de la música, todos menos Robin y Star, uno al que no le gustaba bailar y la otra que no sabía como hacerlo, "Sólo sigue el ritmo de la música" animaba Abeja a Starfire y le empezó a mostras alguno que otro paso ya que en realidad en vez de bailar la música, esta se convertiría en una clase de baile, "Ven viejo, no seas aguafiestas" le decía Chico Bestia a Robin, "Sí, no es divertido si no están todos" apoyó Cyborg "No lo sé, prefiero ser un aguafiestas a que hacer el ridículo" contestó Robin sin darle importancia mientras cruzaba sus brazos atrás de su cabeza recostándose en el sofá hasta que Starfire lo tomó desprevenido y jaló su brazo llevándolo a dónde estaba ella con Abeja

-Lo mejor que podemos hacer es que bailen juntos- dijo Abeja poniendo a Starfire frente al líder -Así los dos podrán practicar juntos sin verguenza a hacer el ridículo- prosiguió mirando a Robin mientras reía

-Si Batman nunca logró hacer que bailara menos ustedes- dijo Robin cruzándose de brazos

-Por favor Robin, sólo una pieza, yo quiero aprender a bailar aunque sea en pareja- insistió Starfire -No creo que sea difícil, ya bailamos una vez, ¿no lo recuerdas?

-Sí lo recuerdo- contestó Robin sonriendo tímido y dando un suspiro de rendición -Como dije una vez, supongo que un baile más no me va a matar- sonrió rendido aunque en el fondo estaba feliz

-¿Decías?, ¿que si Batman no pudo, nosotros tampoco?- interrumpió Veloz riendo divertido

-Sólo Starfire podría- apoyó Cyborg

-No te preocupes Robin, no saldrán ilesos de ésta- le dijo Starfire sonriendo

Lo que había dicho Starfire dejó pensando un buen rato a Robin, ¿acaso ella sabría lo que él planeaba?, si es así, tendría que descubrir cómo se enteró, pero y si no lo sabía, ¿entonces qué habrá querido decir?, después se daría el tiempo de averiguarlo, ahora y sólo hasta que fuera media noche, se dedicaría a disfrutar de la fiesta sobre todo ahora que bailaba con su especialmente querida amiga, después de todo, talvez por separado bailarían mal, pero juntos hacían una pareja perfecta al compás de la música.

Starfire estaba pasándola de maravilla con esta fiesta de Halloween en la que por primera vez era partícipe, y claro si en su planeta natal esta fiesta no existía, esta celebración era nueva para ella, y por ello es que cada cosa le resultaba interesante y divertida, después de haber bailado con Robin un largo rato olvidando casi por completo que sus amigos se encontraban ahí, por fín todos terminaron cansados y Starfire se separó de Robin desviando la mirada sonriendo sonrojada, ahora estaban viendo una película con la sala toda oscura mientras comían palomitas de maíz y Chico Bestia deboraba los dulces que habían comprado, habían colocado una mesita larga frente al sofá, en la cuál los chicos más que las chicas apoyaban sus pies cruzándolos y haciendo lo mismo con sus brazos tras sus cabezas, si bien la idea de Starfire era asustarlos con la película que había escogido, muy bien lo había logrado aunque ella se veía más asustada que todos mientras se cubría los ojos con ambas manos o diciendo "yo mejor no veo" cerrando sus ojos sin evitar entreabrir uno y asustarse de igual manera.

-Hay no- dijo Starfire tomando el brazo de Robin que estaba a su lado y colocándoselo en la cara evitando la tentación de mirar la pantalla

-¡Cuidado atrás de tí!- gritó Chico Bestia agitando los brazos al lado de Starfire

-No...-dijo Robin tragando saliba- No se salvará, ¿o sí?

-Yo no lo creo- contestó Veloz con rostro aterrado sentado entre Cyborg y Abeja

-Puede que sí- dijo Abeja viendo la película sin mirar a quién contestaba

-Shhh- silenció Cyborg igual de atento que Abeja sentado entre Robin y veloz

-¡Sorpresa!- gritaron los gemelos regresando de su cacería de dulces

-Aahhh- gritaron todos los titanes que del susto ninguno había quedado sentado en el sofá- Aahh- volvieron a gritar al volver a ver la película que con el volumen alto hizo asustar también a los gemelos

-¿Qué era eso?- preguntó Menos desde atrás de su hermano Más

-Nada, una película de terror nada más- dijo Robin poniendo pausa mientras recuperaba el aliento del susto- ¿Vienen?- les preguntó a los gemelos junto a Raven y Aqualad -No pasará nada Raven- aseguró Robin, "al menos nada que puedas causar tú si aceptas el miedo" pensó mostrando la sonrisa que se estaba acostumbrando a mostrar.

Continuaron viendo la película, entre gritos, desparramos de palomitas, objetos rotos entre otras cosas que el susto les estaba causando. Tanto fué el miedo que la película causaba que cuando alguien hiba al baño, hiba acompañado mientras los demás esperaban con las luces de la sala prendidas, finalmente la película estaba llegando a su fin cuando notaron que la ventana panorámica que tenían en frente estaba salpicada de finas gotas de agua, uno de ellos, Cyborg, se armó de valor para caminar el corto tramo desde el sofá hasta el ventanal, y tal y cómo lo sospechaban, estaba llovisnando, volvió a su lugar lo más rápido que pudo mientras tenía la sensación que esas películas dejan de que alguien te sigue, luego de un rato, las gotas fueron haciéndose más gruesas logrando formar un clima de terror y como si fuera poco, después empezaron a sonar truenos y se vieron relámpagos seguidos de ellos.

-Perfecto- susurró Robin

-Nuestros amigos Trueno y Rayo están animando el ambiente- dijo Starfire felizmente dirigiéndose a Robin

-Qué bien lo hacen- dijo Chico Bestia aterrado convirtiéndose en un gatito ocultando su rostro en el cabello de Starfire

-No veo porqué sus sonrisas- interrumpió Veloz sorprendido al ver los rostros de Robin y Star -Yo no me siento en forma con este clima, la película y las palomitas que comí- decía arrepentido

-Muy buena película, te felicito Star- dijo Cyborg parándose de su puesto -Creo que mejor voy a sacar la película...- dejó su frase en el aire al ver que la pantalla se había apagado -Muy gracioso chicos, pero no veo nada- dijo tratando de no asustarse -Muy bien, ahora quiero que prendan alguna luz o la pantalla para poder ver algo- dijo aún manteniendo la calma -si no lo hacen ustedes lo haré yo- dijo perdiendo la paciencia debido al susto que lo estaba dominando

-La tormenta, quizás apagó un circuito- dijo Robin fingiendo preocupación en su voz

-A no ser...Raven dime que no pasará esta vez- suplicó Chico Bestia aterrado

-No pasará, estoy igual de asustada que ustedes- contestó Raven admitiendo estar asustada para que no se volviera a repetir lo que ella hizo una vez por no hablar de su miedo

-Busquen linternas- ordenó Robin

-Bien, ¿ahora qué?- preguntó Abeja que al igual que los demás, estaba más calmada

-Yo se exactamente qué vamos a hacer- contestó Robin mirando hacia arriba con los brazos cruzados en su pecho, señal de que tenía una idea -vamos a acampar en la sala

-¿Acampar?- preguntaron todos extrañados con las bocas abiertas eccepto Starfire que poco a poco hiba armando su plan, a lo cuál, acampar le sería útil.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció?<p>

ojalá les haya gustado y espero sus reviews n.n hasta la próxima!

PD: _recuerdos olvidados de un pasado perdido_ lo dejaré en pausa hasta que logre terminar esta, por supuesto espero que no sea por mucho n.n

Se despide

TitanLover


	4. Retos absurdos

_**Eh vuelto! que alegría lamento la tardanza, hiba a publicarlo en navidad pero no quize hacerlos esperar más, sin más aquí esta el cuarto capítulo n.n**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Retos absurdos o ¿Cuál es la idea de jugar a los retos?<strong>_

-¿Acaso escuché bien?- preguntó Veloz confundido

-¿Acampar Robin?- preguntó Raven desconfiada

-¿Y porqué no?- dijo Starfire animándolos a participar

-Bueno, si no quieren, entonces vamos a dar la noche por terminada y todos a su habitación- respondió Robin decidido haciendo a todos sorprenderse más, después de haberlo pensado por un momento

-Bien, pero si me lo preguntan a mi, prefiero acampar a que ir a una habitación sola o compartirla con estos dos- interrumpió Abeja apuntando a Veloz y Aqualad

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Separarnos?!, ¡¿Dormir sólos cada uno en su habitación?!- gritaba Chico Bestia con sus delirios de película

-Mala idea, ya entendimos Chico Bestia- dijo Cyborg rodando sus ojos fastidiado

-Entonces, que la noche siga- dijo Robin que estaba al frente de todos los titanes- Vamos a buscar las carpas

-Nosotros tenemos carpas de emergencia en la nave, finalmente van a ser útiles- dijo Abeja feliz de que al fin hiban a poder ocuparlas

-Y por cierto, ¿hace cuánto que tienen esa nave?

-Verás Robin, al igual que ustedes, nosotros necesitábamos, sin mensionar que queríamos, tener algún transporte así que Chispita nos envió unos planos, hace sólo un mes que la tenemos- explicó Abeja antes de irse junto a su equipo a buscar las carpas

Pero para Robin y su equipo, la búsqueda de las cosas no fué fácil, los delírios de Chico Bestia en que nadie debía separarse aburrían a cualquiera, pero separarse tan sólo cuatro pasos del grupo era tan tenebroso que finalmente terminaron por hacerle caso al istérico.

Finalmente lograron llevar todo lo que necesitarían para la noche de campamento bajo techo que tendrían, cada uno tenía su propia carpa, a eccepción de los gemelos que dormían juntos, las colocaron una al lado de la otra formando un círculo en el cuál la carpa de Robin estaba al centro, más aún estando en la misma sala, todos se sentían aterrados de la silenciosa soledad que sentían en su propia carpa, sin mensionar que Chico Bestia estaba con la luz prendida sentado al medio de su carpa mirando todo su alrededor, temeroso de las sombras que los relámpagos del interminable dilubio hacían entrar al interior de ésta, ni siquiera los gemelos estaban tan aterrados como él, pero es Chico Bestia, qué le vamos a hacer.

-Robin, Robin, ¿Quieres abrir por favor?- susurraba Starfire por su comunicador, así nadie la podría hoír

-Si claro- contestó Robin al llamado de Starfire mientras bajaba el cierre de su carpa

Starfire al escuchar el crujido que hacía el cierre de la carpa de Robin, salió de su carpa y fué a la de él.

-¿Sucede algo Star?- preguntó Robin preocupado mientras la invitaba a pasar

-Es que...tengo miedo estando sola en mi carpa- respondió ella frotando su brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha, avergonzada

-¿Era eso?- preguntó Robin enternesido por la confeción que le hacía su mejor amiga

-Si, pero...puedo dormir con la linterna prendida- dijo ahora que lo pensaba -Bien, adiós- dijo dirigiéndose a la salida

-¿Acaso piensas dejarme solo?- preguntó Robin tomándo uno de sus brazos, deteniéndola- Yo, yo igual tengo un poco de miedo- dijo haciendo largar una pequeña risa a su amiga

-¿Es en serio?- preguntó Star y Robin asintió - Bueno, me alegra no ser la única- dijo Starfire volviéndo a su lugar, arrodillándose frente a él, se quedó mirando brevemente al rostro de Robin quién al parecer no parecía incomodarse ante la fija mirada de ella a su rostro y finalmente habló- Sé que lo conciderarás algo tonto pero...¿Es que acaso durmes con el antifáz puesto?- preguntó curiosa de lo que él respondería

-No, por supuesto que no- contestó Robin dando una casi desapercibida risa

-Sabía que era algo tonto- dijo Starfire bajando su mirada con verguenza

-No Star, no lo es, cualquiera podría haberme preguntado eso por más ovbia que sea la respuesta- contestó Robin justificando la pregunta que su amiga había hecho- ¿Y porqué la pregunta?

-Bueno, es que...yo nunca te eh visto sin el antifáz y bueno, quería saber si te lo quitabas en algún momento- respondió ella sintiéndose como descubierta- En realidad, me gustaría saber...de qué color son tus ojos- dijo ella levantando su mirada nuevamente, mirando el antifás fijamente, como si fuera a desvanecerse y su respuesta quedara al descubierto.

Robin se acercó a ella con una pequeña sonrisa, como si de verdad quisiera regalarle la respuesta, se detubo cuando tenían más o menos medio brazo de distancia.

-Creo que...-decía Robin mientras veía que Starfire se acercaba con precaución a su rostro, no tenía idea de cómo interpretar el acercamiento que ella lentamente hacía, él por su parte finalmente había tomado una desición, se arriesgó a acercar su mano al rostro de su amiga y viendo que ella no daba señal alguna de querer evitarlo prosiguió hasta que su mano se acomodó en el cuello de Star, estaba a punto de retirarla debido al temor de ser rechazado, pero todo pensamiento de ello se retiró cuando ella colocó su mano en la de él, correspondiendo totalmente al tacto que él tenía tenía en su cuello y megilla, ahora él se había empezado a acercar al ritmo lento y seguro de ella, se dió cuenta de que ella cerraba sus ojos tal cuál cuando se tenía mucho sueño y los párpados finalmente se cierran, al fin hiba a obtener lo que quería desde aquel día -Lo sabrás...más pronto de lo que crees- terminó en un susurro tan bajo, un susurro que sólo ella lograría escuchar, el momento era único, un momento que tal vez por fin terrminaron de esperar, ya podían sentir el aliento del otro, esto estaba a punto de dar un salto muy alto en su relación, sus labios ya estaban en un mínimo contacto y nadie va a poder evitar lo que ya todos sabemos, hiba a pasar...

-¡Robin ya no aguanto!, ¡déjame entrar en tu carpa porfavor!- fuera o no la hora de estos dos tórtolos, debía haber alguien interrumpiendo, aunque estuvieran enojados o avergonzados, devían dar gracias a que Chico Bestia al entrar a la carpa, estaba mirando hacia atrás y no vió el espectaculo que tenía en frente.

"¡Por la fruta madre Chico Bestia!"- gritaba Robin dentro de sus pensamientos -"yo estaba...y luego ella, y llegas tú y"

-¡Aaahhh!- ya no se pudo contener y lanzó un grito al aire dejando un rastro de desesperación inconfundible

-Porfavor cálmate Robin- lo interrumpió Starfire poniendo una mano en su hombro haciendo que la mirara y se calmara sin evitar un sonrojo de ambos

-¿Porqué estás roja?- preuntó Chico Bestia que aún no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba

-Es que, hace mucho calor aquí- dijo Starfire terminando con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Sí, tienes razón, ¿Porqué será?- preguntó haciendo que los chicos se sonrojaran más al saber la respuesta y sonrieron para sí mismos

-Lamento la interrupción pero...- interrumpió Abeja entrando a la carpa de Robin -Ni los gemelos ni yo queremos estar un segundo más a solas en las carpas

-¿Y por eso tenían que entrar precisamente a la mía?- preguntó Robin fastidiándose de tanta gente

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, tu carpa es más espaciosa que las de nosotros, incluso hay lugar para Aqualad y Veloz

-Ni siquiera los menciones- Contestó Robin parando su dedo índice como amenazando y de repente escuchó ruidos en la entrada de su carpa -Creo que ya es tarde- dijo rendido viendo como entraban los recién mencionados

-Vimos que acá había mucha gente y nosotros estábamos aburridos- dijo Aqualad a Robin

-Así que decidimos venir a ver que era lo que hacían- terminó Veloz

-Porque me pasa esto a mí- susurró Robin llevándose una mano a su cara -Bien, ya que todos estamos aquí, ¿qué es lo que quieren hacer?- preguntó fingiendo interés

-Una empleada de la tienda de disfrazes me habló de un juego en el que tienes que decidir entre decir una verdad o hacer un reto

-se llama "Verdad o Reto"- contestó Abeja a Starfire

-Sí, eso mismo- sonrió Starfire -Pero yo quería cambiarlo

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Chico Bestia confundido

-Bueno, yo creo que no todos van a querer jugar si son obligados a decir una verdad

-Por eso se llama Verdad "o" Reto Star- le respondió Robin

-Me refiero a que nadie va a querer decir una verdad así que, ¿para qué poner esa opción al juego?, mejor que sean puros retos

-Está bien, total hay bastantes retos que me gustaría proponer- dijo Chico Bestia sonriendo maliciosamente

-Bien, empezemos, ¿alguien tiene una botella?- Preguntó Abeja -la punta indicará quién debe hacer el reto- respondió Abeja a la mirada confusa de Star

-Aquí hay una, bien, empezemos- dijo Robin y hizo girar la botella...y salió...¡Veloz!

-Espera, no, tu botella me odia- dijo Veloz cruzado de brazos, los titanes se juntaron dejándolo a él fuera

-Bien querido Veloz, lo que debes hacer es quedarte fuera de la carpa por diez minutos- dijo Abeja

-¡Pero porqué!, ah está bien- dijo y salió de la carpa mientras Cyborg y Chico Bestia reían, y la diversión acabó cuando la botella apuntó a Chico Bestia

-Definitivamente esta botella tiene algo contra los chicos guapos- dijo el chico Verde haciendo reír a las chicas

-Irás a tu carpa y volverás cuando Veloz lo haga- dijo Robin, Chico Bestia sólo salió cabisbajo de la carpa con ojos llorosos, exagerando

-Si esto sigue así, esto será solo un juego de chicas- comentó Cyborg

-Y si te quejas de nuevo tú serás el siguiente- dijo Abeja sonriendo amenazante, hizo girar la botella y salió Raven -Raven, tu, emm- pensaba Abeja al igual que los demás

-Enójate- dijo Robin levantando los hombros, ninguno tenía idea de que reto hacerle

-No hablas en serio- dijo Raven alzando una ceja

-Entonces anda y acompaña al Chico Bestia- dijo Cyborg sonriendo con burla

-NI-MUERTA- contestó la hechizera

-La hiciste enojar, bien hecho Cyborg- dijo Robin chocando su palma con la de su amigo mientras reía, algo raro ya que siendo Raven, que esté enojada es algo bien serio

-No saldrás vivo de ésta- dijo Raven mirando con los ojos envueltos en llamas a Cyborg -y tú tampoco, ambos van a sufrir- dijo mirando también a Robin que ahora sí estaba asustado

-Sigamos- interrumpió Starfire girando la botella -¿y qué hacemos con ellos?- preguntó Starfire viendo a los gemelos siendo apuntados por la botella

-Pero si salió Más- alegó menos -Mentira, saliste tú- agregó Más y es que en realidad él estaba sentado atrás de su hermano Menos

-Salieron los dos y punto- sentenció Abeja -Ahora su reto será que acompañen a Chico Bestia y a Veloz, ahí ustedes decidan quién acompaña a quién, Sigamos con el juego- dijo acomodándose en el círculo que habían formado alrededor de la botella

El juego siguió apuntando a Cyborg, le dijeron que tenía que subir a la azotea y luego ir a donde Chico Bestia y uno de los gemelos para que lo acompañaran a subir nuevamente a la azotea y volver. Después salió Raven, al igual que los demás, tuvo que salir de la carpa y explorar la Torre, ¿y para qué si la conocía al revés y al derecho?, quién sabe, simplemente, Starfire quizo que lo hiciera y ahora sólo quedaban ella, Abeja y Robin, hasta que la botella apuntó a Abeja.

"¿Y porqué debo salir?, ¿no se les ocurre otra cosa?" preguntó Abeja fastidiada de la única opción que hacían como reto, y es que Abeja tenía Razón, ¿Cuál era la idea de hacer que todos salieran?, ¿Es que acaso querían estar sólos nuevamente?, no sería una mala respuesta, talvez era que querían regresar al principio en que Star estaba asustada estando sola en su carpa y quizo ir a refugiarse donde su mejor amigo, Robin, pero ¿y si no era eso entonces qué?

"Bien, de nuevo al principio" dijo Robin sonriente a Star quién le devolvió la sonrisa sin dudarlo.

* * *

><p>eso fué todo espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y...<p>

¡Les deseo una feliz navidad a todos! n.n


End file.
